A First
by ohhemmettx3
Summary: We all know that Emmett and Rosalie have been married many times. What was going through Emmett's mind when he proposed the first time? Oneshot, review!


Tada! I was thinking about my sister's wedding and I got inspiration for this. This is just the engagement, not the wedding. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Today was the big day. I was so nervous; I was positive she would say yes, but still. A man's got a right to be nervous.

My whole speech was memorized; I paced in my room repeating it over and over in my head. After a while, Edward had resulted into locking his door and downing me out by playing piano until I actually proposed. But hey, if I did chicken out, Edward could always do it for me.

He banged on the wall. _I'm not going to have you do it, Edward, _I thought. I would not chicken out. Rose and I had nothing special to do today, so there was no way I could back out. Should we be doing something?

I had absolutely no idea how one is supposed to propose. As much as I hated to admit it, my mind kept thinking the same question; how did Royce propose? I really didn't want it to be like Royce's proposal, but she had fallen madly in love with him, so I figured it would be best to follow his example.

Problem was, I had no idea how he did it. So I sat down and wrote exactly what I felt. It took me about six hours.

Once I got to writing, it was pretty easy. I usually say what I'm thinking without hesitation, so the words just flowed from m mind to the pen. For some reason, though, I didn't know how to tell Rose that I love her more than anything and that I want to spend my immortal life with her.

_Why don't you just say that, genius, _my mind contradicted. That wasn't enough, some how. It didn't cover the depth in which I loved her so.

I heard the front door open and I felt my heart attempt to skip a beat. She was home from her hunt. There was no more time to wallow in uncertainty and doubt. I had to take a dive or crawl back like a scared puppy; and I'm not scared of _anything._

I made sure the ring was in my back pocket before I rushed down stairs to meet Rosalie and Carlisle. She smiled as I approached, giving me a big hug.

"Welcome back," I whispered, hugging her closer. After a minute, we pulled apart and walked into our room together, completely oblivious of everything else.

"So what did you do all weekend?" she asked, walking into the full length closet so she could change. What was I supposed to say to that? That I went ring shopping and wrote a proposal speech?

"Nothing, really," I settled on. She could believe that.

My eyes glanced over to the desk on the other wall and I froze. There, lying on top of everything else was my speech. I bounded over and ripped it to shreds just before she came back out.

Her vivid yellow eyes stared at me curiously, obviously knowing how flustered I was becoming. Stupid human trait! Whenever I get nervous, I become flustered. It's not too often that I get nervous, though. I tend to be overly confident.

"Is something wrong, Emm?" she asked, her back now to me.

"No, nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong? Nothing wrong here." The words tumbled from my mouth, unable to stop. Stupid, stupid human trait! I cursed at myself internally, Edward missing a note from the volume of it.

Rosalie turned back to me. "Okay, Emmett, talk to me. What did you do this time?" She sat on the unneeded bed, arms crossed. I couldn't help but smile at her total clueless ness. She really had no idea I was about to propose.

_Now,_ my mind screamed at me, _now is the perfect chance you idiot!_ _Do it, do it now!_ Still smiling, I walked over and took both of her hands in mine. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Rosalie," I began my perfectly rehearsed speech.

And then I forget it.

Now I started to get really panicky. She stared at me expectantly and my face became blank. Maybe if I start again then I'll remember.

"Rosalie…" Nope. Nothing. _Edward! Help me out!_ He ungraciously ignored me. _Goddamn you Edward!_ Still ignoring me, he played on.

"Yes?" Rose asked, pulling me out of my hazy thoughts.

"I…" I stammered, "I'm not sure how to say this."

"Whatever it is, you can just say it," she said, taking her left hand had placing it on my check. I stared at her for a moment and smiled. In a few minutes, that hand would no longer be empty.

"You know I love you, right?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do, Emmett. I love you, too," she smiled encouragingly at me. I went on.

"I know. And I just…" How could I say it right? "I don't know." I sighed.

She hugged in exasperation. "Just say it, Emm!"

So I did.

I reached into my back pocket and encompassed my hand around the box carefully, so not to crush it.

"Rosalie," I said, as I knelt down on one knee. Her eyes went wide and she gasped, her free hand covering her mouth.

"Will you marry me?" I opened the box to reveal a large diamond, accompanied by tiny others around a small golden band. At first, she said nothing and I grew nervous. What if she said no?

But then, unable to speak, she simply nodded her head. She choked out a dry sob as I took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger.

She stared at it for quite a while, the silence not bothering either of us. "It's beautiful," she stated when she was able to speak again.

"Only the best for my Rose," Our gaze met. "My wife."

Both of our smiles grew at the word. _Wife._ This goddess in front of me was to be my wife.

I think the shock finally passed when I said it, because she squealed and pretty much tackled me to the ground, kissing me the whole time.

We laughed and kissed some more before she ran like lightening down the stairs, dragging me along with her, to show off her new engagement ring to everybody.

Yes, that day definitely was the biggest day of my life. When she nodded her head, I had never felt happier in my entire life, human or vampire. Though, however times we get married, I will never forget our first time.


End file.
